


Cupcakes + Mac

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Bisexual!Mac, Boys In Love, Cupcakes, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mac is sad, a lot of cupcakes, bi!mac, but Jasper makes it better!, there's cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Mac has had an awful day, and comes home to his boyfriend, Jasper Sheriff, having made enough cupcakes to feed a village (Accidentally)Fluff ensues





	Cupcakes + Mac

Mac had an awful day, the worst day even remotely or humanly possible. Everything seemed to go wrong that day- right down to him being unable to pick up Jasper from the air port as promised, and he’s pretty sure his laundry has been in the machine too long now and has to be rewashed. And his new invention wasn’t working out as hoped, and he’d spent the whole day holed up in his lab, on the phone with an angry science partner, who wouldn’t shut up long enough to let Mac figure it out. 

Now he was home, and walking through his door to the sweet, sweet smell of lemon cake, and walking into the kitchen to find a despaired Bozer, a very focused Jasper, and Jack and Riley in the living room, watching something with mugs full of something (probably) warm in their hands. He follows the scent of cupcakes to the kitchen, where there’s 1 plate of sparkly, flower designed cupcakes, 2 baked ones, and 1 more tray waiting to go into the oven- which he presumes holds more cupcakes. 

“Did we win the Easter Edition of cupcake wars?” Mac asks, looking around his kitchen, and Bozer looks up, relieved Mac’s home, Jasper perking up too, but only for a moment. He laughs briefly, but the smile stays on his lips. 

“No, I just wanted to bake. And I made way too much batter, so… here we are,” he admits, finishing the cupcake he was decorating with a dollop of something red in the center of the frosting flower petals he’d created, and handed it to Mac, and Mac accepts, before tugging on Jaspers shirt and pulling him into a kiss, lingering and soft. “Hi honey…”

“Hi,” Mac says softly, kissing Jasper again softly. 

“Long day?”

“Yeah but… tell you all about it later,” he promises, Jasper smiling. 

“What did you want for dinner? I figured I’d wait and-”

“You’re baking, we can order in-”

“But-”

“From that place you like,” Mac continues, his voice suggestive. “You know? The one with the animal style fries, with the chipotle sauce?”

Jasper squints at him and Mac nods. “If I remember correctly you like that sauce way more than I do.”

“Oh no no sister- don’t turn it on me! You  _ love _ those fries.” Mac unwraps his cupcake and takes a bite into it. “I love this cupcake.”

Jasper laughs, sitting in the stool beside Mac. “I’m glad, me and Bozer have worked very hard on these cupcakes.”

“There’s cake batter,” Bozer informs. “Also he banned Jack and Riley from the kitchen.”

Mac gasps, looking to Jasper. He shrugs in response. “They weren’t respecting the artistry of my cupcakes.”

Mac smiles, leaning over and kissing Jasper’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go say hi to Jack and Riley,” he says softly, and Jasper nods, getting back up to finish his cupcakes and laughing at Bozer’s look.

“Fine you can go,” he says, because Jasper is a much kinder person when Mac is around, and really, Bozer has never been so relieved in his life. He can hear Jack complaining in a distance about how Mac got a cupcake and he didn’t. 

“He’s the love of my life, he gets what he wants, Mr. Dalton,” Jasper informs, walking in behind Mac, taking him by the hip. Macs finished the cupcake, blushing faintly. Riley laughs.

“Gross, you two.”

Mac shrugs, leaning into Jaspers arms. “Yeah, Jessie, gross,” he teases with a straight face and Jasper rolls his eyes. 

“I’m gonna go back to making cupcakes, why don’t you get everyone's order, and I’ll call that place for dinner-”

“I can call,” Mac tries to assure but Jasper kisses him. 

“Yeah and you’ll miss half the order, I can call.”

 

Bozer, Riley, and Jack went to go get the burgers together, Mac watching Jasper as he dramatically plops another red dotted center. It makes him giggle, the way he does it. 

“Why do you keep doing it like that?”

“It’s how that lady in the video did it,” he says, smiling at Mac, and Mac leans over, kissing Jasper. “Wanna talk about your day, pumpkin?”

“No…” Mac whispers, leaning his head on Jasper’s shoulder. “Just want to stay here with you.”

“You are, we’re right here, together. Ain’t goin’ nowhere…” he pats Mac’s cheek with the frosting covered spatual, Mac gasping a bit surprised. 

“Jerk!”

“What? You look cuter that way.”

Mac laughs, grabbing one of the cupcakes and smushing the frosting on Jasper’s face. 

“Hey! That was way more than I put on you.”

“Call it even,” Mac says before leaning over and licking some off of Jasper’s cheek. He raises a brow, before smearing more on Mac’s face, than taking a bit of the dollop of frosting off, Mac giggles. His hand weaves into Jasper’s hair and kisses him, tasting the sugar that lingered on his lips. His free hand smears the frosting over Jaspers cheek. “Oops… I think I made a mess,” he whispers jokingly.

“You think?” Jasper teases, leaning in and capturing his lips again, holding him tightly, by the hips, playfully swaying them. Mac giggles, sharing short, sweet kisses. He squeezes Jaspers shoulders, tilting his head back as they sway. Jasper laughs, kissing his neck and consequently getting a bit of the frosting on his shirt. 

Mac hums, the two parting as the timer for the last batch of little cakes go off, and Jasper goes to pull them out of the oven. Mac smiles, the door opening as his friends return with dinner.

“Man, what happened to your faces?” Riley asks, and Mac blushes, grabbing a papertowel to wipe the frosting off. 

“Uhh we got into a bit of a fight,” Mac says, and Riley rolls her eyes.

“Do we want to know?”

“No,” Mac says, pretty confident in his statement.

“To be fair, I just like how he looks covered in frosting,” Jasper says and Mac throws his paper towel at him, causing Jasper to giggle.

“Didn’t want to know that,” Jack says, and Jasper hands him a cupcake in apology before taking the bag and digging out his animal style fries. “Extra chipotle sauce, like you requested,” Jack says and Jasper beams.

Mac can’t help but feel full to the brim with love at Jaspers smile. Jasper was everything to him, and seeing him smile so purely…. It made his heart full of warmth. They all go to sit on the balcony, Mac wiping Jasper’s cheek of the drying frosting. He kisses his scratchy skin there, over his beard, and Jasper offers him a fry, which Mac takes willingly. 

 

They’re back in the kitchen- or well, Mac and Jasper are- and Jasper is singing whatchamacallit by Ella Mai, Mac just enjoying his voice.

“Do straight people really do it in the dark?” Jasper asks jokingly and Mac scoffs.

“I’ve never done it in the dark, but there’s a few times I did it with Nikki that I really wished it was dark.”

Jasper breaks down laughing at that before smacking him with a towel. “You’re awful,” he teases, Jack coming in to check on Mac, and his mental state- considering how low he’d been when Jack was in at work. Mac doesn’t mind, and although they don’t return to the previous conversation, Jack does get roped in to helping decorate the cupcakes again. 

 

And it’s not that he didn’t enjoy the rest of the night, but flopping into bed, with jasper’s sweatshirt on, taking a deep breath and melting into the pillows, turning over, and resting his head on Jaspers shoulder, hand on his chest, smelling the remnants of his aftershave and his cologne. He hums softly, kissing Mac’s temple.

“Everything went wrong today,” He mumbles, Jasper rubbing his shoulder, waiting patiently for Mac to open up to him. “I didn’t get to pick you up, then I stayed forever at the lab, and… I missed you, I really really missed you.”

Jasper smiles, Mac looking up at him. “Missed you too, Jones,” he whispers softly, hand running down his side, and kissing him softly, Mac relaxing completely- there was no safety like there was in Jasper’s arms. 

“You’re going to stay a while, right?”

“Of course.”

“You promise?”

Jasper nods, hugging Mac to him, and Mac kisses along his neck, just staying close, melting against him, letting their breath match in a slow rhythm. “Promise, pinky promise.”

Mac giggles, the two lacing pinkies. “Mm… what are we going to do with all those cupcakes?”

“I don’t know… maybe we can bring them to the YMCA in downtown LA.”

“Yeah?”

“Tomorrow, we’ll make a day of it- spend time with some of those kids, and we can bring them all those cupcakes, leave a small batch for ourselves.”

“Sounds good to me,” Mac says. “Love seeing you with kids.”

“We can have a million babies,” Jasper teases.

Mac nods, smiling. “We could move to spain or something- just live in a villa closed off from the world, and just adopted all the babies together. No bad guys… no danger, just me and you.”

“And our million babies.”

“Precisely…”

Jasper smiles against Mac’s skin, and can feel himself falling asleep to the lull of Jasper’s heartbeat, aching to be held forever this way. 

“I love you,” Mac whispers. “So, so much…” 

“Mm… New York City, I think we’d look great in New York City.”

Mac smiles, pressing his face as deep as humanly possible into Jasper’s chest, against his shirt, burrowing himself as close as he possibly could. And just as soon as he was awake, he mumbles something about new york, and is asleep to his loves, soft, slow beating heart beat. 


End file.
